A Friend in Need
by DaniBrooke
Summary: Oneshot. Galinda needs help with her homework. Will Elphaba turn a cold shoulder or assist her roommate? VERY mild Gelphie


**Title: "A Friend in Need" (Hi, LAME? Hi.)  
Warnings: Extremely mild suggestion of girl on girl. Haha. SO mild.  
Disclaimer: Gregory Maguire owns Wicked, and all characters related. :)  
Description: Galinda needs help with her homework. Will Elphaba turn the cold shoulder or assist her roommate? (Slight Gelphie)  
K, so... I wrote this about 2-3 years ago, lol. And I just came across it again. At first, I was going to continue with it, but I've decided that it should probably be a oneshot since I don't remember where I wanted this story to go. Anyway! Give me feedback, because this is kind of my test fic to see if I should even bother writing anything else. :) **

---------------------

The petite blond girl sat at her desk staring for what seemed an eternity at the screen of her laptop. "Ugh. I really need to finish this awful paper," she said to herself. Although she hadn't intended for her own roommate to hear her statement, nor to respond for that matter, the tall girl sat up from her bed across the room.

"Why don't you let me help you, Galinda? It really wouldn't be that hard. All I need to explain to you is…"

"No, Elphaba," Galinda interrupted, the girl with an emerald tint to her smooth skin sighing at her roommate's sudden burst, "I will not stand for your 'I-think-I-know-everything' attitude. I can certainly do this myself. If I do find myself in need of assistance, I suppose I will let you know. But until then, go back to your silly reading."

Elphaba was slightly angered that Galinda had turned down her offer, but she figured that if Galinda really thought she could do the assignment on her own, she would let her, even if it meant that she knew Galinda would fail miserably. It was obvious that Elphaba truly wanted to help Galinda, but she knew deep inside that when Galinda Upland was trying to have an independent moment, you most certainly had better let her have it.

Galinda sat at her desk, still staring at the blinking cursor. She twirled a soft, golden curl of her hair and closed her eyes in order to keep her dignity in tact.

"Fine," she said with a squeaky voice, "come help me then." She rolled her eyes to give the impression that she wasn't fond of accepting anyone's help, but she really was grateful that Elphaba was willing to read over her work in order to help her improve it. As Elphaba read, she mouthed each word that her eyes followed. Galinda found herself staring, almost longingly, at her roommate's moving lips.

"Oh, Galinda, this isn't what Dr. Dillamond asked for," Elphaba said with a smile, "He wants you to give your opinion to the increasing rates of Animal mobility regarding to the suppression of Animal rights. He didn't mean that you should give your thoughts on the differences of higher and lower classes in travel. I mean, yeah, that could be tied in to your writing, but he wasn't asking for a while piece on it."

Galinda looked down, disappointed that she had failed to do the assignment correctly. "Well, what do I do then?" She had hoped that Elphaba was willing to help her write another essay.

Elphaba sighed, but then smiled. "I think you need a break from this. If you clear your mind, perhaps the paper will just come to you. It's hard to actually start, but once you get going, you're pretty much on your way. You just need to figure out what to start with. Are you hungry?"

Galinda was surprised that Elphaba was actually taking the time to help her. She thought that because she wasn't exactly the brightest of people that Elphaba wouldn't care enough to waste any of her time.

"Are you kidding me? I haven't eaten anything all day!" This fact was evident by the low grumble that sounded from the small girl's stomach. The two girls laughed.

"Well, let's go eat something then," Elphaba said with a smile, "we don't want you to die of starvation."

Galinda smiled back. "It sounds like a plan." The blond girl opened the door to walk out of the room. "Oh, and Elphaba," she said, turning around, "thanks for helping me." After she delivered her statement of gratitude, she gave Elphaba a warm hug and a soft kiss on the cheek.

Galinda walked out of the room, oblivious to the fact that Elphaba was not following her. The tall, green girl stood in shock for a moment, and then smiled with delight, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.


End file.
